Jeff in Wonderland
by Sparks2519
Summary: It was just a normal day for Jeff, that is until he found himself in WAY over his head in madness. Can he get back home or will he be lost in Wonderland?


Jeff the Killer in Wonderland

Alice: Jeff

Sister: Slenderman

Mad-Hatter: Laughing Jack

March Hare: BEN Drowned

Rabbit: Eyeless Jack

Red Queen: Zalgo

White Rabbit: Sally

Once upon a time, in the Creepypasta world, Jeff the Killer was having his usual lesson with Slender.

"And if X+Y= 21, then what is X and Y?" Slender's voice asked, Jeff snored softly in his seat sound asleep and not paying attention.

"JEFFERY!" Slender roared, causing Jeff to bolt upright.

"12! N-No 6!" He yelled, causing the other Creepypastas to laugh at him, he turn bright red in embarrassment. Slender growled and pinched his nose area, he hated the fact that Jeff would stay up late and go killing. He was only 14 years old for Lord's sake.

"Jeffery, go outside now." He ordered, Jeff stood and walked out of the room and went outside. He angrily kicked a rock in hurt and anger.

"Phooey!" He growled and he sat in front of his tree, glaring at nothing. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little girl in a pink nightgown run by, she had long brown hair and was carrying a teddy bear.

"What the?" He stood and followed the little girl, curious to where she was going. She saw him however and quickened her pace, yelling something.

"I'M OVERDUE! I'M REALLY IN A STEW! NO TIME TO SAY GOODBYE, HELLO! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" She then dove into a rabbit hole, oddly big enough for Jeff to fit into.

"Golly, I wonder where she's going." He murmured to himself and he leaned into the hole, but the dirt under his hand crumbled and he fell head first into the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jeff screamed the whole way down, getting faster and faster as he went deeper and deeper. Jeff then crashed through something and landed on hi back with a pained moan, he was dizzy and felt like he was going to throw up.

He looked around, panting and gasping for air to see his new surroundings. He was in room with five doors surrounding him, each off them were locked. By then Jeff was getting a little freaked out, he didn't like small spaces.

"Please let me out!" Jeff yelled angrily, then he saw a tiny door open and close. He ran over to it and tried to open it.

"OW!" The doorknob cried out, Jeff reeled back in shock, What the?! The Doorknob wiggled it's 'nose' then it gave Jeff a glare.

"What the Hell you little brat?!" He yelled at the surprised killer.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered, the Doorknob seemed to soften as Jeff apologized. Jeff looked away a little then he noticed a bottle on a table behind him.

'That...Wasn't there before.' He thought to himself, he walked over to it and picked up the bottle, it read 'Drink Me'.

He took off the top and drank it, he then felt the disgusting drink burn his stomach with a horrible taste then he started shrinking, he then ran back to the door to test if he was now the right size, and he indeed was.

"I did it!" He said happily. But when he reached to the doorknob to open it but it jerked away. The doorknob then laughed at him.

"I forgot to tell you... I'M LOCKED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Jeff groaned and face-palmed in annoyance. He should've figured that it would be locked, he was a idiot.

"Of course if you grabbed the key." Jeff looked at him, What key?

"Now don't tell me that you left it up there." It said looking up at the table. Jeff followed his gaze and saw the key resting where the bottle had been.

"Oh Crap." He hissed and he went to climb up the table. It was useless and he slid down the leg, landing on his stomach this time.

"Now what do I do?" He muttered, pouting to himself.

"Try the box kid." The Doorknob said and a wooden box appeared in front of him, Jeff jumped a little then opened the box.

"'Eat me' Ok, though God knows what this will do." He muttered in annoyance and he took a small bite then much to his alarm, He started growing at a alarming rate. The next thing he knew, he hit his head on the ceiling with a pained yelp.

"MmmhMmph!" Came a muffled voice from Jeff's right foot, He lifted his foot a bit and saw the doorknob wiggling it's nose again.

"What was that?" Jeff asked with a small grunt as he lifted his foot. The doorknob wiggled it's knob and smirked at Jeff.

"I said 'A little of that went the LONG way!'" Jeff felt his face flush darkly , he didn't mean for that to happen. Then he saw the key just sitting on the table in front of his left foot.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
